spoofwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rigors of Mortuus
' The Rigors of Mortuus' is a series of comedic short mini-episodes that premiered on SpoofWarsFilms.com in 2012. The series centers on the dangerous daily life of Expendable Jebi Knight Rig'ur Mortuus, primarily in his home on Croissant. It is set after Spoof Wars Episode XII: The Dubious Maneuver. Cast *Eric Kaldenbach as Rig'ur Mortuus *Tyler Stacey as Postal Service Officer *Wes Stacey as Sprint Render *Ryan Murphy as Stand-in Rig'ur Mortuus Episodes 'Season 1' Episode 1 - "The Package" Rig'ur receives a package at his home. ''- Premiered Jan. 28'' Episode 2 - "Feature Presentation" Rig'ur Mortuus enjoys some stimulating entertainment.'' - Premiered Feb. 3'' Episode 3 - "Philosophy" What deep, introspective thoughts dwell in the mind of Mortuus? - Premiered Feb. 10 Episode 4 - "Back to Bass-ics" Our hero dusts off an old musical instrument. - Premiered Feb. 17 Episode 5 - "Revelation" Expendable Jebi Knight Rig'ur Mortuus has an epiphany. - Premiered Feb. 24 Episode 6 - "Culinary Artistry" Rig'ur tests out his cooking skills. - Premiered March 2 Episode 7 - "Gripping Suspense" Rig'ur becomes ensnared in a sinister sequence of events. - Premiered March 9 Episode 8 - "Artifice, Lvl. 12" Rig'ur begins to craft a crystal for his laserfoil. - Premiered March 2''3 Episode 9 - "Refreshing" Rig'ur....freshens up.... - ''Premiered April 1 'Season 2' Episode 10 - "Crucial Mission" An unexpected visitor! - Premiered May 25 Episode 11 - "TBA" Behind the Scenes The idea for the series started as an interactive video adventure, where the viewer made the decisions for the main character. Since many choices would lead to death, Rig'ur Mortuus' constant deaths and returns seemed appropriate. The character had already been filmed for The Plot Strikes Back, and the series was seen as an opportunity to introduce the character before that film. With a desire to return to a simple project that was short and could be made and completed within a week or two, it was decided to start with mini-episodes as a test-run before exploring a longer interactive adventure. The specific ideas for episodes were hammered out in an hour, and the first batch of episodes were filmed in just a few hours two days later. A couple episodes were come up with on the spot to balance out what was being filmed. The character of the package delivery man was thrown in out of necessity for the first episode, but quickly became a recurring character. The name of the series is a play on both the character's name and on his misadventures. The episodes were directed by Matt Gilbert, with a production crew of Sean Stewart, Tyler Stacey and Chris Patton. Season 2 was filmed on March 3, with Wes Stacey as part of the production team, and appearing in 2 episodes as Sprint Render. Ryan Murphy, Tyler Stacey, Sean Stewart and Matt Gilbert (voice only) also made cameo appearances as themselves. External Links *[http://spoofwarsfilms.com/ShortFilms/trom.php The Rigors of Mortuus]'' on SpoofWarsFilms.com'' *[http://blip.tv/play/AY%2BbFJuBTA.html?p=1 Watch The Rigors of Mortuus episodes]'' at Blip.tv'' Category:Tales of the Jebi Category:Short Films